


cuddles

by magbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magbane/pseuds/magbane
Summary: Alec gets home after a long day craving sleep and cuddles from his boyfriend.





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short because i am like half sleep rn writing this so pls don't hate me if it's bad thanks Xx

Alec walked through the door of the loft after a long night at the institute. His meeting with the clave lasted a few hours longer than expected thanks to some good for nothing demon in Manhattan. He sighed and rested against the closed door and turned to lock it with his key. He shrugged off his coat and let it hand on the rack next to one of Magnus' expensive jackets. He kicked his shoes off and tiptoed through the apartment, heading towards the bedroom. He opened the door to the room as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Magnus. Much to his surprise, Magnus was up and reading. His face slightly lit from the lamp on the table to his left. Magnus looked up from his book and smiled at the boy standing sheepishly in the doorway.  
"I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" Magnus smiled and shook his head.  
"No, I was waiting for you." Alec smiled and muttered something that sounded like a thank you under his breath and started to undress himself. In nothing but his boxers he made his way around the bed and went to climb in. On the way into bed a phone dropped off of the mattress and onto the floor. Alec bent down to pick it up and his boxers slid down slightly. Magnus giggled and whistled.  
"Shut up" Alec groaned, trying to sound mean but failing miserably. He would never admit it but he loved the attention Magnus gave him. It made him feel all tingly inside. He slid into bed and snuggled up into Magnus, his head burrowed into the space between Magnus' neck and shoulders. He started to leave a few lazy kisses on his neck and noticed the way the other man's breath hitched at the sudden action. He smiled into his neck and decided to stop there, being way too exhausted to go any further. Magnus sighed and lay his head on top of Alec's.  
"I love you so much you know." He whispered, not wanting to break the peace of the moment. Alec looked up into his eyes and gave a half smile.  
"I know and I love you so much too." Alec moved down to lay on his boyfriends stomach. They lay there together for a while, letting the comfortable silence wash over them. Just as the older man was about to fall asleep, Alec spoke up.  
"Magnus?" Magnus just hummed in response, to let him know he was awake. Alec struggled to find his words, he always had a hard time voicing his desires.  
"Could you, um, play with my hair? You know, just until I fall asleep?" Magnus couldn't help but let a soft chuckle escape his lips.  
"Of course, darling." He lifted his hand and started to gently run his fingers through the dark hair that lay on his stomach. Alec hummed in approval and he continued his actions until he felt Alec's breathing even out. Magnus bent his head, just enough to kiss Alec's forehead, then lay himself flat, closed his eyes and let the sleep he had been fighting off take over.


End file.
